Quincy archer hates loves you
by Sinian
Summary: Ishida is the target of a yobai. The question is... will he accept? - Someone/Ishida - It's a yaoi fic and because revealing the other's identity would spoil all the fun, I guess you have to find out for yourself... - Oneshot


**Author:** Sinian  
**Title:** Quincy archer (hates) loves you  
**Rating:** MA  
**Pairing:** Someone X Ishida  
**Warnings:** English is not my first language.  
**Summary:** Ishida get's a nightly visitor...  
**Disclaimer:** The guys are not mine and I don't expect someone to give me money for this...

Wrote this for the Bleach Kink Meme over at Livejournal. It's my first Bleach fanfic ever, and my first one in English, too.  
I dedicated this fic to my wonderful **ceres-chi**.

* * *

**Quincy archer (hates) loves you**

* * *

A dark figure stealthily made his way across the street to the house of the Ishida family. Pausing at the gate and listening for any suspicious noises the visitor almost disappeared in the shadows. The night was well chosen since it was summer and without too much unwanted lighting because there were only two days to the new moon.

There was the sound of clothes rustling as they were discarded piece by piece and put away for later use. Hopefully much later. Completely naked the person crouched low and crossed the lawn in front of the house as fast as possible, because the large open space was the most dangerous part of the way into a certain bedroom.

The faintly glinting stars provided just enough light that the body of the man was visible but not his head. As tradition goes he covered his face with a cloth so that he wouldn't have to reveal his identity until he's approved by his (still) sleeping beauty.

Reaching the house he turned left and snuck through some bushes as quiet as possible until he arrived at the back door. Although he hadn't informed the father – he wasn't absolutely sure if he'd get out of there alive given the man's reputation as a Quincy, and furthermore who'd put himself willingly into a situation where you'd tell a man that you'd like to sneak into the bed of his _son_? – getting into the house wasn't all that difficult.

Having memorized the exact location of the boy's bedroom, he turned to the stairs that lead to the upper area. Slowly and holding his breath he carefully made his way across the kitchen and prayed that the steps wouldn't creak and reveal him too early.

A few minutes later he was in front of the boy's bedroom and couldn't help a small curl of his lips. Behind the door was the reason of all those sleepless nights that plagued the man. Slowly he opened the door just enough to slip through and closed it again just as quiet. A small flick of his hand and it was locked.

Standing at the door he took in the view. His eyes have adapted to the minimum of light so that the small ray that fell through the gap in the curtains was more than enough to see.

Ishida Uryuu was sound asleep in his bed, lying on his side and facing the door with his head resting on his upper arm while the other was draped across his hips. The blanket had slipped down to reveal a milky white and well shaped chest to the appraising eyes of the man standing at the door. Calm breathing escaped the slightly opened lips and made the visitor licking his own, wanting to finally be able to kiss them.

Carefully he rounded the bed and knelt beside it, marvelling at the sight of the perfect back before him. Lifting the blanket he slipped behind Uryuu into the bed and snaked an arm around him to pull the boy closer. He lifted the cloth around his head just enough to press a soft kiss to the back of his neck while his thumb softly caressed the skin of his stomach.

Uryuu stirred in his sleep and snuggled closer to the man behind him but was still far from being awake. Smiling faintly the other man leaned forward to nibble at the earlobe while his hand wandered up. The light teasing of the nipple resulted in a soft moan of the boy and he could feel that Uryuu drifted out of his sleep. Tenderly he kissed a line from the ear down to his neck.

Eyelids fluttered as thin, sword calloused fingers turned their attention to the other nipple and Uryuu sighed contently before he turned to his back. Not able to resist, the visitor closed the space between their lips and gently kissed him. The softness of those lips amazed him and he knew in that instant, that he'd be addicted to the boy, unable to keep away from him.

Slowly Uryuu opened his eyes and looked confused at his nightly visitor, apparently not expecting to have another person in his bed. Then there was almost a audible click as his brain took in the whole situation, his eyes widened in shock and he tried to push the other man away from him.

"Wha... what are you doing here?" he spluttered and blushed as he realised that there wasn't just a stranger in his bed, but the stranger was a man. And said strange man was completely naked!

"Shhhh." A soft voice hushed while the strong arms prevented the boy from getting away. "I won't do any harm to you."

"But.. but.. " Uryuu's eyes were still wide open in utter disbelief of the unusual situation. "Who are you? How did you come in? Why are you..."

The stranger chuckled softly. "Does it really matter?" Then he leaned in to capture the boy's lips once again and cut off any smart or not so smart return.

Uryuu didn't react to the kiss, still overstrained by the fact that he was the target of a damn _yobai_. Wasn't this tradition extinct yet? Why he? And on top of it all: Who was the stranger?

All those questions started to retreat to the back of his mind when a soft tongue traced his lips and a certain hand went back to play with his nipple. A small voice in his head grew constantly louder stating that it all felt really good and he should just to let himself go. Finally his eyes closed again and he opened his lips to accept and return the gentle kiss.

A spark of hope ignited in the mind of the visitor and he decided to test his chances. Slowly and not breaking the wonderful kiss he ran his hand down the chest, circling the navel before he went even lower to the waistband of Uryuu's pants. Tracing the line but not slipping in yet he broke the kiss at last.

One look into the face of the boy told him that his actions were accepted so far. Time to take it to the next stage.

Bending down again he captured the right nipple with his lips and slowly ran his tongue across it. A moan and an arched back encouraged him and he gave the small nub his full attention until it stood out against the pale chest.

Meanwhile a thumb sneaked under the waistband of the pants and teasingly pulled the fabric a little bit down. Blue eyes flew open. "Stop it."

Slowly the stranger sat up and glanced down at the Quincy. "Why? You don't like it?" The palm of his hand brushed across the front of the pants and discovered a certain bulge there. "But this surely says you do." Using the opportunity he teased the growing cock underneath with slow strokes.

"Well... yes." Uryuu admitted. He blushed furiously and tried to squirm away from the hand that sent sparks of pleasure through his body. "But..." A moan cut off his words as the visitor's fingers deliciously circled the tip.

"But what?" The other man leaned in again and brushed the tempting lips once again with his own, quickly flicking his tongue out. "Tell me, Uryuu."

Reacting instantly he deepened the kiss and reached up to the still partly covered face above him. One of his hands made its way beneath the cloth to gently stroke a smooth cheek. The instinct reaction of the man was to pull away, but Uryuu broke the kiss and firmly held the other's gaze. "But I'm afraid I can't allow anyone this kind of intimacy while not knowing their identity." He gave the man above him a quick peck on slightly opened lips. "Tell me who you are. I promise I won't kick you out of my bed."

There was a silence while the stranger seemed to contemplate the offer. "Assuming that I have your word..." A nod answered him. He briefly closed his eyes as if afraid of the things to come. "Then by all means, go ahead."

Hesitantly Uryuu reached up and slowly wrapped the silky cloth from the other's head. When the delicate fabric fell away to reveal the identity of his guest Uryuu couldn't help the surprised gasp that escaped his lips.

"You?" he stated in utter disbelief. "but I never thought that... how come... why are you here, K-?" But he was silenced by a firm kiss that effectively ended his random babbling.

The boy's eyes fluttered shut as he gave in to the skilled tongue that battled with his own.

"You promised not to kick me out, remember?" Soft words whispered against even softer lips made Uryuu smile.

"Yeah, and I won't." He saw the relief in the eyes of his soon to be lover. "It's just that I never expected it to be _you_ who'd actually make a move on me."

"So even I am good for a surprise then?" came the reply with an almost audible smirk.

Uryuu chuckled. "You bet." Reaching up to pull the other down again he noticed just how soft the hair beneath his fingers was. "Now shut up and kiss me, will ya?"

Not wanting to argue with the boy the man did as he was told. He felt slightly light-headed given the fact that he wasn't sure if he would get accepted at all yet alone get rewarded with a more than eager Quincy that currently pressed his body flush against his own and moaned into the kiss.

Uryuu's heart was thundering in his chest, his cock was now straining in his pants and he couldn't wait to feel nothing but bare skin against his own. He raised his hips slightly to indicate his problem to his lover who understood and within mere seconds has removed all of the clothes that were between them.

Gently pushing Uryuu to his back the man took a moment to just look at him and marvel at the sight laid out just for him. "God, you are beautiful." he uttered at last and caused the boy to blush again.

"Well, thank you." he murmured. "Although I'd like to give the compliment just back to you. You're gorgeous." Reaching out he gently traced his fingers across the muscled chest in front of him. Uryuu ran his hand down his abs and around his hip, letting it come to rest on the curve of the other's ass. "Say, what exactly was the purpose of a _yobai_ again?"

He noticed the mischievous gleam in the eyes of his Quincy that gave him away. "To either get kicked out or to have sex, as far as I remember."

"Hmm... is that so?" Uryuu responded and tilted his head to lick and kiss at the exposed throat in front of him. "And what possible outcome are you expecting to get in your case?"

There was a low moan as the boy found that spot just under his jaw that always sent shudders down his spine and oh yes, he knew just how to use his teeth. "Since you already promised not to kick me out..." another moan escaped his lips, "I'd assume that we'll have... mmmmh... we'll have sex, don't we?"

"Hell yes!" Uryuu replied and with that he crushed their lips together for a breathtaking kiss. Meanwhile his hand sneaked around and not so accidentally brushed across the rock hard cock begging for attention.

Getting his thoughts as coherent as he was able to the stranger pushed the other back into his pillows. "Who's thought that you would be such a tease?" It was now his turn to give the boy's neck his full attention while grinding their hips together, making them both moan.

"Gotta keep it quiet, though." Uryuu managed to utter. "Ryuuken is sleeping just down the hall." He knew that his sleep was light, given the many years the older Ishida had spent on stand-by duty in the hospital. On top of that he didn't assume that the nightly visit has his father's blessing in the first place.

"He isn't aware of this." came the whispered confirmation. "I'm not suicidal."

"I bet you'd put up quite some fight if you ever had to face Ryuuken." Uryuu softly chuckled into his lover's ear and used the opportunity to slowly follow the curve with his tongue until he sucked the sensitive earlobe into his mouth. His fingers were curling around the nape of the other's neck now, directing him back to resume the kiss. Holding him firmly in place he entwined their tongues once again, letting the taste of him overwhelm him.

Distantly he registered the soft sounds he was making in the back of his throat. Hungry and very needy sounds. Uryuu put his arms around the body above him and held onto his ass with both hands. He squeezed half-unconsciously while they kissed as if there's no tomorrow and the boy's breath was nothing more than quick pants that fell from his lips and his cock ached where it was caught between them.

He looked up into the shinigami's lust covered eyes. "I want to feel you inside me." His voice like liquefied sex, he held the gaze steadily to signalise his determination.

A throaty moan answered him. "Do you even know for how long I've yearned to hear just that from you?"

Uryuu had thought that he was beyond the point of blushing but to hear his lover say this sent half of his blood to his face while the other half rushed to his cock, made it twitch in anticipation. "Well... then by all means, go ahead." He responded using the exact words his lover had said earlier.

"Oh God." the man moaned and leaned down to kiss his Quincy, hard and deep and desperate with hunger. His hands slid into black hair and held him there, kissing until Uryuu was breathless and shaking and burning with hunger for the man above him. "How do you want to do this?"

"On my back." Uryuu said, eyes glittering. "I want to watch you."

The shinigami kissed him deep and desperate. "Couldn't agree more. I bet you look wonderful when you come."

"Hmmm... just one way to find out, don't you think?"

"Yes, and be assured I intent to find out quite properly." With that he slowly licked a path down the boy's neck, lingered a bit to tease the already erect nipples, then continued across the creamy white stomach. Just as Uryuu thought to finally get his lover's attention on his aching cock, the tongue took a turn to avoid said region and continued to gently trace and nibble the inside of his thigh.

Uryuu couldn't prevent a frustrated groan to escape his lips. "Now who's the tease?" He hissed as he felt teeth biting down at the junction between his thigh and groin, marking him in a way that would be visible for some days. He propped up to his elbows and glared at the man who apparently felt quite comfortable between his legs. "If you don't stop this and suck me already, I'm afraid I have to kick your sorry ass all over the place! Damn it!"

The shinigami chuckled low and looked up to take in the unique sight. Ishida Uryuu, the proud Quincy, trying to intimidate _him_. Without a doubt the boy normally had a glare that is able to freeze over hell, but the effect got lost by the facts that he was naked, his eyes were glazed with lust and that he tried to glare around a gorgeous and rock hard cock at a certain shinigami who literally breathed down said dick.

"Bossy, aren't we?" The man responded and rested his cheek on a trembling thigh. But he didn't want his lover to get too annoyed at him, so he leaned forward and slowly licked all the way up, starting on the balls and continuing on the underside of the cock right up to the tip where he tasted the precome that had leaked out.

Uryuu moaned low and long, his arms gave way and he fell back into his pillow as he felt his request granted. Those soft lips and the skilful tongue that circled his dick were pure bliss and when the shinigami actually sucked the tip into his mouth he had to bite his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out.

Releasing the throbbing member from his mouth and ignoring the protesting noises he admired the view of the aroused Quincy. "You're such a wonderful sight and I'm really looking forward to see you come undone but I'm afraid we won't get there unless we get some lube."

Groaning in frustration Uryuu sat up again. "Damn you. What kind of night crawler are you if you don't bring along the important things?" A smirk curled his lips as a thought crossed his mind. "Or were you that uncertain of your seducing skills that you'd thought you wouldn't need it at all?"

"Well that certainly is a matter of opinion." His tongue darted out to give the boy's dick another teasing lick. "Anyway, would you please reach over to your nightstand?"

Uryuu glanced to his side and his eyes widened. When he turned his attention back to the smugly looking shinigami he didn't know whether he should yell at him for being such a tease or thanking him for being prepared after all. He decided on a frown and did as he was told handing down the lube that sat on the bedside table. Does he really _have_ to tease him that much?

The shinigami grinned inwardly. As if he wouldn't have thought of every possible outcome of his little adventure. Although he had arrived completely naked he still had held the lube in his hand and had set it down just before he slipped into the bed.

"You haven't done this before, right?" he asked, slicking his fingers and warming the cool gel.

"No, but I've got some pretty good ideas where this is leading to."

The fact that he'd be Uryuu's first made him feel a spark of excitement that rushed right to his almost painfully hard cock. "Bend your knees and spread your legs." He had to bite his lip to quiet a moan as the boy complied and bared himself to his eyes.

He drew in a steadying breath, took a firm hold of his control, and reached out to gently run his slick fingertips over Uryuu's tight hole. A shudder ran through the body underneath him and he watched transfixed as the boy let his head fall back, his mouth opening as he released an unsteady breath.

"Ready?" As he received an affirmative nod he slowly pushed one finger into him without looking, his eyes too absorbed with the look of Uryuu's face, searching for any hints of uncomfortable expressions. When all he could see was a frown he leaned down again and wrapped his lips around his cock to distract him even more.

Slowly he moved the finger in and out of his lover, stretching him as gently as he could and moaned around the dick in his mouth as Uryuu rolled his hips to meet the motion.

Sucking hard once, the shinigami stealthily sneaked a second finger in, marvelling at the hot tightness of the boy. His own cock throbbed heavily and was pressed so close against his belly that he could feel the slick touch of precome against his own skin. But to rush things meant to hurt his lover and that was the last thing he intended to do. So instead he searched around, crooking his fingers until...

"Oh GOD!" There it was.

Uryuu's eyes flew open and his back arched, the motion driving his cock even deeper into the hot mouth around him. "Do that again, will ya?" The strange feeling of having someone's fingers up his ass almost forgotten.

"I intend to." He brushed said spot again and was rewarded with another deep moan. "But you have to keep it down. Unfortunately your father isn't that far away."

"Yeah... I know." Uryuu panted, his eyes glazed with pleasure. "But don't you dare to stop."

He took his time to gently stretch and massage his lover. A third finger followed soon after and the man had to restrain himself not to just thrust into the deliciously wriggling body.

"Do you think you're ready?" he finally asked hoarsely, hoping to God the answer was yes, because he didn't think he could hold on any longer. He twisted his fingers inside and watched a ripple of pleasure go through him.

"Don't talk so much, just do it. I'm good to go." Uryuu clenched his muscles to confirm his statement.

He pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock, teeth gritted against the aching, urgent need to come. Carefully he lined up against the boy's hole and tried to stop thinking about what he was just about to do. Taking a deep breath he pushed forward, slow but steady willing himself to stop with just the tip of him inside that incredible heat. For a moment there was only the sound of both of them panting harshly.

"Go on." Uryuu urged him with lust radiating from his eyes.

The shinigami gladly obeyed and started moving again, burying his cock in his lover. He kept going this time, not stopping until the curve of Uryuu's ass pressed into his groin and his balls touched soft skin. "Oh God." he moaned softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The boy panted and experimentally clenched his muscles what managed to draw a hoarse groan from the man above him. "Now move!"

"As you wish." Slowly he pulled his hips back, letting his cock slide out of Uryuu a little, leaving that tight, clinging heat only for a moment before he had to drive back inside, probably rougher than he should have. But Uryuu only shuddered and pressed his heels against his back, urging him on.

He built a rhythm, struggling not to just bury himself roughly in the Quincy's ass. Blue eyes opened and shot him a look so full of lust that he almost lost the steadiness of his thrusts. Shifting the angle slightly made him brush against the sweet spot of the boy and he captured Uryuu's lips to seal most of the moans that tried to escape.

One hand left the firm grip on Uryuu's thighs and reached down to wrap around the twitching dick. All it took were a few strokes to make the boy come all over their chests in hot spurts.

When the orgasm finally died down the shinigami stilled his movements completely, rested his forehead against Uryuu's and listened to his lover trying to catch his breath. As expected the boy didn't last very long, he was a teenager after all.

After what felt like an eternity Uryuu was able to regain coherent thinking again. "Wow, that was incredible." He reached up to run a hand through the soft hair of his lover. "But you didn't come... Sorry about that."

"Don't be." he assured. "This was all about you in the first place."

"Thank you." Uryuu whispered against the other's lips and kissed him deeply.

A slight shifting in their positions reminded him that the man was still hard and buried hilt deep in his ass. Moaning softly he felt his cock stir back to life again.

Breaking the kiss the shinigami raised an eyebrow and looked deep into the blue eyes beneath him. "Ready for the next round?"

"Hmm..." He slowly reached between them, dipped his finger into his own, rapidly cooling come and licked it clean, never breaking their gaze. "I guess you could say that." Then Uryuu rubbed his thumb over the slick head of his hardening cock and lifted his hand to lay his thumb to his lover's mouth.

With a soft groan the man sucked, eyes sliding shut as the taste exploded over his tongue and made his mouth water. He circled the thumb with his tongue before pulling back, letting it slip from his lips.

"Come on, let's do it again." With that Uryuu squeezed down hard on the cock inside him.

A hoarse moan was the response. His Quincy was back on track again. Well, he _was_ a teenager after all.

He ran his hands up and down Uryuu's thighs, enjoyed the smooth texture under his hands. Finally he settled into a rhythm, eyes fixed on the boy's face as their bodies came together, couldn't look away, could only drive his cock into the willing body again and again.

This time it was a lot more rougher, but his control wasn't endless. And when Uryuu dropped his hand back to his cock and pressed his head into his pillow, eyes sliding shut as he stroked himself faster and harder, the shinigami let himself go, grinding into that unbelievable heat and tightness and hitting his target over and over again.

Uryuu whined softly in the back of his throat as his orgasm tore through him and the combined sensations also sent the shinigami over the edge. His body tensed in a soundless cry as his hips were bucking against the boy as he came.

When his climax finally ebbed he leaned his head against Uryuu's shoulder for a long moment while he tried to catch his breath. Eventually he managed to pull gently out of his lover's body and crawled up next to him. Reaching for a box of tissues he cleaned the mess on their chests as good as he could.

The boy immediately snuggled up to him and sighed contently. "You really are incredible, you know that?" He reached up to play lazily with one of the shinigami's nipples while enjoying the feel of the slow strokes up and down his back. "I'm glad that I didn't kick you out. Even though you are such a tease."

A smile curled the man's lips. His little adventure has turned out better than he had anticipated.

oOoOo

A few hours later the first birds started singing in the trees in front of the house but the sun had yet to rise.

Inside a certain bedroom two figures once again tried to regain their breath. Finally Uryuu lifted himself from his lover's cock that he'd been riding with all he's got a few minutes ago and collapsed on top of the man, ignoring the sticky feeling of come on his belly. A hand tangled in his hair and made him purr softly.

"You know that I have to go soon, don't you?" the shinigami whispered in Uryuu's ear.

A sigh. "Yeah." He raised his head to look into the other's eyes. "Promise me that you will visit me again."

"I promise." He pulled the Quincy down to kiss him deep and sensual.

Several minutes later they both stood at the door to Uryuu's room in a tight embrace that neither wanted to break. Finally the boy loosened his arms around the other man and reached behind him to retrieve the cloth that had been wrapped around his visitor's head.

But he shook his head. "No. Please, keep it." Smiling at the widened blue eyes he added "As a reminder of this night."

"Oh... okay." Uryuu was surprised. But then he snapped out of it, flung his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him. "Thank you!" And he knew that the gift also was a confirmation that he'd come again.

oOoOo

A naked man once again crossed the lawn in front of the house, but this time he was being watched from one of the windows. Uryuu stood there leaning against the frame and admired the body of his lover while one hand dreamily stroked the cloth that the man had left behind.

Said shinigami disappeared from his sight as he slipped behind some bushes where he probably left his clothes. Soon after that he reappeared fully dressed now, turned to the house and waved up to him. Then he turned around and walked down the street.

A thought nagged at the back of Uryuu's brain. Something about the appearance of his lover wasn't quite right. Something was missing.

Frowning he watched as the man passed a street lamp when a sudden gust of wind made his black hair reveal the number six on the back of the white Captain haori.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

The cloth he was holding in his hands was the priceless scarf that used to be wrapped around his lover's neck!

* * *

Thanks for reading!

There's some kind of "outtake", too. Just a crackish little drabble I came up with while discussing this with a friend.


End file.
